Fangs To Go Around
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Violet meets her aunt Melody and her uncle, King Vampiro. Written by guestsurprise per request of VinnieStokerLover. I only posted it for them. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Violet and Melody, asked guestsurprise, who owns Vamps, for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! Vampiro belongs to me and I gave guestsurprise full permission to use him. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Fangs To Go Around**

Violet was having a well needed break when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Rath smiling at her. She loved her father and today they were going to roast marshmallows in the backyard when Rath came back from work.

"Remember, Rath will only be gone for a few hours. It's your job to get the marshmallows, graham crackers, and other items!"

"On it, Dad!" She smiled as she pretended to salute him. He gave her a gentle lick and kiss on the cheek and then he headed out. Violet then turned around and headed to the kitchen. It was getting dark so she wanted to get stuff done as soon as possible.

"I need to finish this soon! I know how Dad likes his marshmallows the minute he comes in," she giggled to herself. As she worked, she heard someone walk in. She turned around and saw two Vladats enter the kitchen! It wasn't Vamps or Whampire; these were two completely different Vladats! There are only 4 Vladats in existence, but Violet didn't know this! She was now face to face with Melody and Vampiro. They both looked at the girl with gentle smiles, but Violet turned pale!

"Don't be afraid, honey," Melody cooed as she reached out towards her.

"We are not here to harm you," Vampiro added. Vampiro! Violet heard that name before; he was a real king, but she had no clue he was a Vladat! He then tried to pick her up, but Violet created a telekinesis bubble to protect herself. Both Vladats were surprised that one so young had such strong powers, but they were not going to let her go so easily. They began to gently beat on the bubble!

"Hey! Come out of there, honey!" Melody said as she tried to find a way in.

"We won't harm you! Come on out!" The king said as he clawed at the bubble.

"I-I'm too scared," she said as she tried to maintain her concentration to keep the bubble from evaporating.

"You can't stay in there forever," Vampiro added as he now used his telekinesis to open the bubble. Violet struggled, but she knew her powers were no match for the alien king. She then did what most of us would have done in that situation; RUN FOR DEAR LIFE! Violet took off running as fast as she could now that her bubble of safety was gone. Vampiro and Melody took after her, hoping to catch this girl before she hurt herself.

"I have to call Dad!" She thought as she kept running.

"Come back here!" Melody called out, now diving to catch her.

"Stay away!" Violet begged, but Melody shook her head and closed in on her. Vampiro was also closing in too! Melody was coming in on her right and Vampiro was closing in on her left! There was nowhere to go but down in the giants' quarters. They were gone on a mission so their giant room was vacant for now. Violet then pressed the button that led down to their quarters and began to fly down the slide.

"Clever girl," Vampiro chuckled as he dove down headfirst after her. Melody giggled and followed after him. Soon, all three of them landed on the large bed and tried to regain their senses. Since Violet was so young, it was hard for her to regain her senses so quickly. That gave Melody and Vampiro the opportunity to slowly sneak up on her. Violet shook her head and the minute she could see straight she saw Vampiro dive for her and grab her waist.

"HELP! LET GO!"

"Shhh! Easy, I won't harm you, honey," Vampiro cooed as he held her closer and Melody ran her claws through Violet's hair. After a few moments, Violet calmed down. Melody then transformed into her human form which shocked Violet even more!

"Y-You're human?!"

"Well, I am part human, honey. I am half Vladat and half human," she smiled.

"That's cool!"

"So you're Rath's daughter?" Vampiro asked.

"Yes, Sir. I mean, your majesty!" Violet grinned as he kissed her gently on her head.

"Call me Vampiro, young one; it seems I have many nieces and nephews," he smiled.

"So does that make you my uncle too!?"

"Yes, honey, and Melody is your cousin," Vampiro smiled and Melody nodded.

"YES! THIS IS GREAT!" Violet laughed as she tackled Vampiro in a happy hug.

"Whoa!" He laughed as he began to tickle his new niece and then he used his telekinesis to pull Melody in there with them for a small tickle fight! The laughing and giggles got Rath's attention and he went down the slide to find his daughter. He couldn't help but smile at the cute scene.

"Wow! Now why wasn't Rath invited to the party?" He teased.

"You're always invited," Melody laughed as she pulled him into the tickle fight too. He roared in happiness in cheer and then they all finally stopped for a short break.

"Now it's time for s'mores! I can get all the stuff!" Violet smiled as she tugged on everyone's arms.

"Alright, my dear; let's go!" Vampiro cooed as he picked up his new niece and they all headed back upstairs for some food.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: VinnieStokerLover, I hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
